Magnétiques
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Ils étaient si opposés. Le Nord et le Sud. Le Soleil et la Lune. La Magie et l'Escrime. Tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant... / Recueil pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers.
1. Prisonniers

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et me revoilà - enfin - ****après un mois sans rien poster, absolument rien *a honte*, avec un nouveau recueil d'OS et de drabbles sur le couple Yamuraiha/Sharrkan pour la communauté LiveJournal 30 baisers. On commence doucement vu que c'est un texte uniquement en dialogue, histoire de me remettre en selle et puis je trouvais ça marrant de faire comme ça. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Thème**

**#13 - Liens**

**Musique**

**Magi - Make Your Move Playback**

* * *

**Prisonniers**

_« Qui aime bien châtie bien __» - Proverbe français_

* * *

\- Dis, Ja'far, tu comptes nous laisser comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer ! On en a marre de vous entendre piailler dans tout le palais à chaque minute de la journée !

\- Non ! J'veux pas rester attaché à cette sorcière à la tête trop grosse !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète un peu Sharrkan !

\- T'as bien entendu, sorcière !

\- Espèce de chauve imbécile ! Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas en position pour t'étriper !

\- Je ne suis pas chauve, bon sang !

\- Stop ! Vous vous calmez, sinon c'est moi qui vous fais votre fête, compris ?!

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, c'est toi !

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! Vous resterez comme ça jusqu'à votre mort s'il le faut !

\- Ok, ok. Alors on te promet d'arrêter de se disputer, pas vrai Sharrkan ?

\- Ne me donnes pas de coup de coude, sorciè… oui, oui, bien entendu !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Donnez-moi une preuve !

\- Quelle genre de preuve ?

\- …

\- Je n'aime pas ton regard Ja'far…

\- Vous devez vous embrasser !

\- Pouah ! Tu peux toujours courir ! Moi, que j'embrasse cette sorcière ?! Jamais de la vie !

\- Pour une fois on est d'accord !

\- Tant pis pour vous. Vous resterez donc attachés. Et puis pas la peine d'essayer de trancher mes liens, ils sont incassables.

\- Va te faire voir…

\- Et je peux aussi vous envoyer des décharges électriques si tu continues à m'insulter, Sharrkan. Alors ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Rien, rien ! Rien du tout !

\- Bien. Alors ? Vous allez le faire ou pas ? Sinon je m'en vais et je vous laisse comme ça, hein ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Bon, je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix. Sharrkan, tourne-toi, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot toute seule !

\- Non, mais tu peux rêver ma vieille ! Même pour se libérer je ne t'embrasserai jamais !

\- Ok ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment est Ja'far. Si on ne fait pas ce qu'il demande, on va rester comme ça pour toujours. C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non…

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie – c'est tout le contraire en fait -, mais on est obligé. Crois-moi je m'en passerais bien…

\- Je te hais Ja'far…

\- Je sais. Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Rah ! On se vengera un jour !

Et ce fut comme ça que les cris de dégoûts de Sharrkan et Yamuraiha résonnèrent à l'unisson dans le palais tandis que Ja'far fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant la réaction de ses deux amis. Ah, ce que c'était drôle de les embêter ces deux-là ! Il devrait le faire plus souvent, tiens !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain, mais vu que les vacances de deux semaines chez moi sont dans une semaine, cela ne devrait pas dépasser ce délai. A la prochaine ! =D**


	2. Toi et moi

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà enfin le second texte de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous préviens tout de suite il y a beaucoup de fluff. Mais c'est compensé par... bah, lisez si vous voulez le savoir ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**# 04 - Toi et moi**

**Musique**

**Disclosure - You and Me (Flume Remix)**

* * *

**Toi et moi**

_« Un tout ne peut se former sans les deux moitiés. » - H._

* * *

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes détestés dès le premier regard. C'était plus fort que nous. Toi et ta magie idiote, que tu estimais plus forte que mon escrime. Que nenni !

Toi et moi, nous nous disputions tout le temps. Il faut dire que tu m'énervais, à te croire supérieur à moi.

Toi et moi, nous avions un rêve. Toi, revoir ton père adoptif et lui demander pardon. Moi, faire de mon pays un royaume de paix où tout le monde aurait de quoi vivre.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes appréciés. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner ensemble, on ne se faisait plus beaucoup de blagues, mais les taquineries restaient, indélébiles. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment cela a commencé, mais j'aimais bien, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi.

Toi et moi, nous nous battions ensemble, dos à dos. J'étais heureux de combattre à tes côtés, j'avais l'impression d'être plus fort.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés. J'ignore comment cela est arrivé. C'était après l'un de nos entraînements quotidiens. Nous nous reposions, assis et le dos collé à l'une des poutres blanches qui nous entouraient. J'imagine que c'était instinctif. Ce baiser. J'en ai encore la trace brûlante et invisible sur mes lèvres.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes aimés. Tout le monde semblait étonné, moi le premier d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un comme cela. Et pourtant, tu occupais chaque partie de mon esprit à chaque heure de la journée. Il n'y avait que toi pour faire naître en moi cette flamme. Quelle ironie, alors que nous nous détestions auparavant !

Toi et moi, nous sommes restés ensemble. On se l'était promis. Quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Toi et moi, nous étions prêts à tout pour l'autre. Ce fut ce qui nous perdit.

Toi et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort.

La mort.

« Ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Je t'en supplie… »

Désormais, ce n'est plus nous. Ce n'est plus toi et moi. C'est juste moi. Tu es parti. A tout jamais. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je regarde le couteau posé sur ma table de chevet. Il brille sous la lumière venant de la fenêtre. Je le prends entre mes mains tremblantes.

Toi et moi, nous sommes réunis.

Toi et moi, nous sommes morts.

* * *

** Et voilà ! Ça, c'est fait *se frotte les mains de satisfaction* A bientôt pour le prochain ! **


	3. Tartine, couverture et bonne nuit

**Hello les amis ! Me revoilà avec un troisième texte pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers ! Je suis assez débordée en ce moment, la faute à cet idiot de lycée et au bac de français à la fin de l'année (et aussi à mes parents qui me mettent un de ces stress !), mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce petit drabble tout mignon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**#24 - Bonne nuit**

**Musique**

**The Beatles - Good Night**

* * *

**Tartine, couverture et bonne nuit**

* * *

Yamuraiha soupira d'agacement. Sharrkan presque entièrement appuyé sur son épaule, elle le reconduisait, lentement mais surement, jusqu'au palais. Ou plutôt le _trainait_ jusqu'au palais, vu le peu de réaction dont il faisait preuve. Elle l'avait retrouvé, vacillant au milieu de la rue, riant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et beurré comme une tartine, alors qu'elle cherchait Aladdin et ses amis – qui, eux, étaient partis s'amuser à travers Sindoria tandis qu'elle devait s'occuper de cet incapable d'escrimeur. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser là, en pleine nuit et sans défense – bourré comme il l'était, cela ne servait à rien de lui mettre une épée dans les mains.

Yamu monta les marches du palais et traversa un long couloir désert. Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sharrkan et le jeta presque vers le lit sur lequel il retomba comme un fétu de paille. Elle se redressa en soufflant bruyamment. C'est qu'il était lourd l'escrimeur, mine de rien. Elle remarqua que le lit n'avait pas de couverture et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme ne le faisait jamais, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Se dirigeant vers une immense armoire, elle ouvrit l'un des sept placards et en sortit un drap couleur nuit. Elle connaissait par cœur la chambre de Sharrkan, au même titre que ce dernier pouvait trouver n'importe quoi dans la sienne. Ils entraient souvent dans le repère de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, histoire de s'embêter un peu.

Yamuraiha déposa le drap sur le jeune homme et l'observa un instant, à genoux sur le sol de marbre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la vision d'un Sharrkan la bouche grande ouverte, la tête à moitié enfouie dans un oreiller et l'un de ses bras pendant hors du lit. Et il ronflait en plus ! Elle allait pouvoir l'énerver avec ça. Son rire s'arrêta et elle se pencha doucement au-dessus du matelas. Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme et murmura :

\- Tu me paieras ça un jour, toi. Bonne nuit, Sharrkan.

* * *

**Voilà ! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous ! Je vous aime ! **


	4. Ah, ces hommes !

**Coucou mes chouchous ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un autre texte, beaucoup moins romantique que les précédents. Il est juste... drôle en fait (enfin, si on peut appeler ce que j'ai écrit de l'humour...). Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**#28 - Médicament**

* * *

**Ah, ces hommes !**

* * *

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Sharrkan ! Prends tes médicaments !

Le jeune homme arracha les cachets des mains de Yamuraiha et les avala en grimaçant. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, l'air de dire : « c'est bon, t'es contente ?! » et souffla en gonflant les joues exagérément. La magicienne prit son verre, auparavant rempli d'eau, et y versa un liquide d'un violet écœurant. Elle le tendit ensuite à l'escrimeur qui passa d'une peau parfaitement dorée et très appréciable à une pâleur extrême lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur que dégageait la mixture. C'était quoi ça ? Du poison ? Encore l'une de ses expériences à la noix ? Il leva les yeux et se figea devant le sourire mesquin que lui adressait Yamu. C'est qu'elle trouvait ça drôle, la garce ! Il prit néanmoins le verre entre ses mains et l'apporta à sa bouche en fronçant le nez, comme un bébé. Il but tout d'un coup.

\- Berk ! C'est dégueulasse ! C'était quoi ? s'écria-t-il en passant une main rageuse sur ses lèvres.

\- Un anti-douleur, répondit Yamu en riant.

\- Ouais, bah, il marche pas, hein ! J'ai toujours aussi mal qu'avant !

La magicienne leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce qu'il pouvait être douillet pour un escrimeur !

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te fasse un bisou pour soigner ton bobo ? Rêve pas !

Et elle partit, le laissant bouche-bée et pantois dans son lit, surpris de la façon dont elle lui avait cloué le bec. Ah, ces hommes, tous aussi sensibles les uns que les autres !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Il était assez court, c'est vrai, je vais essayer de faire le prochain plus long. Bisous ! **


	5. Baiser d'enfant

**Coucou ! Enfin, voici le cinquième drabble pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Un sixième du total, yeah ! :3 Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**# 11 - Fleur**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - The First Flower Blooms**

* * *

**Baiser d'enfant**

_« Le baiser d'un enfant est plus pur que toutes les fleurs du monde. » - H._

* * *

Les nuages avançaient lentement, poussés par la brise, tandis que les oiseaux virevoltaient joyeusement dans le bleu du ciel. Couchée dans l'herbe haute, Yamu observait ce spectacle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice qui observerait ce monde sans y prendre part, tant les choses qu'elle voyait lui paraissaient lointaines et inaccessibles. Elle sentit une douce sérénité se répandre dans ses nerfs et à travers tout son corps. Là, allongée, en communion avec la nature, elle se sentait plus entière que jamais.

\- Voilà donc où tu étais, Yamu !

La fillette soupira. Il fallait toujours que Sharrkan, cet escrimeur de pacotille, vienne la déranger lorsqu'elle était seule. A croire que c'était son unique but dans la vie. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage encadré de mèches argentées vienne altérer son champ de vision. Yamu ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Sharrkan, avec ce ton plein de curiosité que la fillette détestait.

Elle ne dit toujours rien et, finalement, l'ombre du garçon s'écarta, laissant le soleil filtrer à nouveau sur ses paupières. Elle soupira. Il devait avoir jeté l'éponge. Tant mieux ! Mais, alors qu'elle se réjouissait intérieurement, un mouvement à côté d'elle l'alerta. Elle tourna la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, et vit son camarade, lui aussi allongé et le regard tourné vers le ciel. Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant du silence qui ne régnait jamais bien longtemps entre eux. Il y avait toujours une dispute qui éclatait à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient pourquoi, c'était différent. Ils ne voulaient pas se chamailler. Juste profiter de ce moment. Soudain, après plusieurs minutes, Sharrkan s'assit lentement et sortit une fleur de sa poche. Une fleur d'un rouge éclatant, toute fraîche et nullement abîmée. Il la tendit à la magicienne, les yeux baissés, et on pouvait deviner une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Tiens, dit-il simplement. Désolé de… t'avoir dérangée.

Yamu se redressa à son tour, passant avec étonnement du visage écarlate de son camarade à la fleur devant elle. Son expression s'adoucit ensuite et elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains en remerciant l'escrimeur d'un murmure. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas où la mettre, et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur ses mèches de cheveux reliées juste à la naissance de sa poitrine. Son sourire s'élargit. Grâce à son élastique, elle réussit à fixer la fleur et admira le résultat. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers Sharrkan qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, se pencha vers lui et déposa un tout petit bisou sur sa joue, un baiser d'enfant. L'escrimeur prit une teinte écrevisse en bafouillant. Yamuraiha éclata de rire. Puis, elle asséna, sans pitié :

\- Mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas te faire pardonner, mon petit Sharrkan.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit, sorcière !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de chauve ?!

Aujourd'hui, et comme tous les autres jours, Yamuraiha et Sharrkan se disputèrent à nouveau, sous l'œil perplexe de Ja'far et Sinbad qui revenaient du marché et avaient décidé d'emprunter la route des prés pour rentrer au palais. On aurait beau dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, les choses ne changeraient jamais vraiment.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. À bientôt pour le prochain thème ! Bisous !**


	6. Consoler

**Coucou les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, ça va super, j'ai réussi à faire passer ma moyenne de maths de 7 à 9,67 grâce à un magnifique 15 sur les proba' et Naru, de l'anime Barakamon, est ma nouvelle waifu !**

**Breeeef, sinon, aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouveau texte SharrYamu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**#22 - Bercer**

**Musique  
**

**Birdy - Comforting Sounds**

* * *

**Consoler**

_« Guérir parfois, soulager souvent, consoler toujours. » - Proverbe français_

* * *

Yamuraiha se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps poisseux se collaient à son dos. Les flambeaux étaient éteints et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait partiellement l'intérieur de la chambre. La jeune femme éclata bruyamment en sanglot. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement sur un visage fatigué et encadré de mèches blanches en désordre. Yamu leva ses yeux gorgés de larmes vers Sharrkan et elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne la situation. Il entra, ferma le battant derrière lui et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un peu de place sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, passant une main derrière sa nuque et posant l'autre sur sa hanche. Et il la berçât, doucement, tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ses paupières pour chasser les larmes.

Ils avaient l'habitude de faire cela, maintenant. Depuis que Sharrkan avait, pour la première fois, surprit Yamu en pleurs, la nuit, après qu'elle ait revécu l'époque du massacre de Magnostadt en rêve, il la consolait chaque soir où il l'entendait en la berçant, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant. Yamu lui avait une fois fait cette remarque et avait ri en voyant son visage déformé par une moue vexée. Il continua de bercer la magicienne et les yeux de celle-ci commencèrent à se fermer. Ils avaient beau se chamailler sans arrêt, durant ces moments, ils ne le faisaient pas. Parce qu'ils étaient vulnérables, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs faiblesses mises à nu.

Yamuraiha s'endormit, sa respiration devint plus lente, plus profonde. L'escrimeur déposa un dernier baiser sur son œil droit, puis descendit du lit avec précaution en faisant attention à placer un oreiller sous la tête de la magicienne. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre en attendant qu'elle se réveille encore. Il irait alors la consoler de nouveau, sans se soucier ni de l'heure ni de son état de fatigue. Car elle était sa faiblesse.

* * *

**Donnez-moi vos avis, j'en serais ravie. Bisous ! Je vous aime !**


	7. Sucette à la cerise

**Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne semaine. J'ai réussi à écrire ce texte aujourd'hui, malgré le manque d'inspiration flagrant que j'ai en ce moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Thème**

**#23 - Bonbon**

**Musique**

**AC/DC - Sweet Candy**

* * *

**Sucette à la cerise**

**« La cerise est l'allégorie de l'Amour. » - H.**

* * *

Les bonbons étalés sur la table diminuaient à vue d'œil. Assise sur une chaise, Yamuraiha les avalaient les uns après les autres. Sharrkan, installé à ses côtés, la regardait avec un certain intérêt. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme était étonnement sensuelle lorsqu'elle mangeait l'une des friandises. D'abord, elle déballait le papier qui recouvrait la sucrerie avec des gestes lents et assurés. Puis, elle la portait à ses lèvres et le bonbon disparaissait dans sa bouche. Après l'avoir terminé à coup de craquements, la jeune femme léchait minutieusement chacun de ses doigts et ses lèvres pulpeuses pour enlever le sucre qui s'y était déposé. Et tout cela, elle le répétait inlassablement depuis au moins une heure, sous le regard d'un Sharrkan qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il sentait une chaleur se diffuser en lui. Yamu gratifia son auriculaire d'un énième coup de langue et l'escrimeur déglutit douloureusement. Soudain, la magicienne lui lança un regard et un sourire moqueur étira sa bouche rosée tandis qu'elle ouvrait un caramel. Sharrkan fronça les sourcils. Elle le cherchait en fait. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle répétait ces gestes car elle avait bien vu que tout cela lui faisait de l'effet. La sorcière ! Sharrkan détourna les yeux en croisant les bras, feintant de ne plus faire attention à elle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la jeune femme quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait repris son manège. Elle voulait le pousser à bout.

Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle ouvrit une sucette à la cerise. La magicienne la fit disparaître dans sa bouche, comme les bonbons précédemment, avant de la ressortir très lentement. Elle commença ensuite à la lécher avec parcimonie. Sharrkan bouillait à l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise. Les yeux de Yamu se tournèrent vers lui, une lueur lubrique dans ses iris couleur océan.

En voyant cela, Sharrkan ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, pour se jeter sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Yamu lâcha sa sucette qui vola quelques mètres plus loin et glissa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient, le gout de la cerise les enivrait. Sharrkan glissa ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de les enrouler dans ses cheveux d'eau. Encore quelques instants, puis ils se séparèrent.

\- Eh bien, moi qui croyais que tu craquerais avant… Pour une fois, tu m'impressionnes Sharrkan, dis Yamu avant de lâcher un petit rire.

L'escrimeur fit une moue mécontente, puis, regardant Yamu du coin de l'œil, attrapa une deuxième sucette dans le tas de sucreries et entreprit de reproduire les gestes que la jeune femme faisait quelques minutes plus tôt. La magicienne écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de les plisser avec un air de prédateur.

Le jeu prenait une tournure intéressante.

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Bisous ! **


End file.
